Posse:MsF CLaN
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. Welcome To The site of The Red Dead Redemption Legend's. Updates And Information If you don't have an acount, please make one when you have time. It's time to get our Bolt Action Rifles out! Their is new clans in Red Dead Redemption! About MsF... We are one of the many clans in Red Dead Redemption. The clan was started by MsF TheJoker. We do not hack, mod or glitch. We are also one of the many clans in Red Dead Redemption that uses expert aiming on our enemies. Some of our clan mates enjoy playing Halo Reach. We belive people should play the game and have fun. That is what we do in MsF. Our Mission... Our mission in Red Dead Redemption is simple, our mission is to eliminate all the other clans in Red Dead Redemption. How we will do this I will tell you. People always say our clan is small, but it does not matter how much members we have but the power we have. What I mean by power is we may have a low amount of members but that low amount of members are what power is. Every MsF member has skill and when I say skill I mean that alomost every member always gets headshots. When we are all put together we are a force to be reckin with, we are deadly. To prove we have power we have destroyed over 5 clans, the name of those clans are The Hated, The Roughriders, The Anbu and plenty more to come. We will always be number one in Red Dead Redemption Joining the MsF... To join MsF contact Xbox Live Gamertag MsF Newchie MsF. We will go through two simple training test. The first test is called the Skill test. The seconed test is called the Rat test. The skill test will test how good you are on Normal aim, Casual aim and Expert aim. The Rat test will determine how much trust you will bring to the clan. We will ask you ten simlpe question's when you are taking the Rat test.You will need to get you're first part of your gamertag changed to MsF, When you have the time and money. Members Of MsF... *MsF Patdbest4eva. *MsF Newchie MsF. *MsF Bean Boy. *MsF Crarzynick. *whodat96. *Dateless Tax. *Icebella. *Mizfit. *MsF GrimReaper. *MsF Fr3sh. *MsF Lord Vader. *MsF Crazy Nick. *MsF Mooingfrog8. *Dukeo 24. *Millons of Jews 5. Leader Of MsF... MsF The Joker. RULES... *Do not shoot Clan Member's. *Do not run over Clan Member's over with your mount. *Do not use any mods, hacks or glitches. MsF Hideout's... Armadillo,RDR. Manzantia Post, RDR. Blackwater, RDR. Red Dead Redemption DLC Packs... *Undead Nightmare 800pt. *Liars and Cheats. 800pt. *Legends and Killers. 800pt. *Hunting and trading. Free! *Outlaws To The End. Free! *Golden weapon pack. 80pt. Red Dead Redemption Glitches now in Multiplayer Gameplay... *Deadeye. *Invisable. *Wagon. *Gun glitch. *strongmen. Foe's Of Red Dead Redemption MsF... *The Hated *The Regulator's. *The Roughrider's. *The Red Calvary. *The Anbu. *The Wio. *L.A.D. *T.F.L. MsF Clan Weapons... *Bolt Action Rifle. *Lemat Revolver. *Rolling block Rifle. ﻿ MsF Motto: Let me win. But if I cannot win,let me be brave in the attempt. ATTENTION PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS SITE UNLESS YOU ARE MSF NEWCHIE MSF OR MSF PATDBEST4EVA. Thanks- Website Creator: MsF Newchie MsF. thumb|288px|right Link To Rockstar Games.com...http://www.rockstargames.com/index